This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objectives of this study are to identify and develop techniques to minimize systematic errors that decrease precision of MRI evaluation of knee cartilage, and to assess the reproducibility of the newly identified MRI techniques in measuring the cartilage morphometry and structure.